Team Meeting Reunión de equipo
by mish1
Summary: Después de que AJ Bancroft es descubierto como padre de Fénix, Fénix se encuentra a sí mismo envuelto en sentimientos no buscados. Traducción


The A-Team: **Team Meeting**

Author: **Georgina Ann Price AKA Hannurdock**

Rating: PG

Standard Disclaimer: No saco provecho de escribir estas historias, lo hago por diversión y disfrute. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephen J. Cannell.

Nota de la traductora: Originalmente Fénix, M.A. y Aníbal son llamados Face, B.A. y Hannibal, aunque en esta traduc he usado los nombres que recibieron en español.

...

**Team Meeting**

(Reunión de equipo)

Aníbal miró a Murdock y a Fénix. Estaban sentados en una habitación pequeña: Fénix y Murdok en la colcha, M.A. y Aníbal en las sillas. Un pequeño fuego aportaba algo de calor, pero Murdock y Fénix no parecían necesitarlo. Estaban nerviosos.

-Bien, afuera con ello. -Ordenó Aníbal, viendo que nadie iba a ofrecer de manera voluntaria algo de información. Volvió su mirada escrutadora de Murdock a Fénix y entonces de nuevo a Murdock.

Fénix miró al suelo, sin saber qué decir. En las últimas veinticuatro horas había encontrado a un padre que había muerto antes de que él lo hubiera descubierto y él y Murdock habían tenido una fuerte pelea, que había resultado con Murdock arrojado al suelo. Murdock miró afuera, a través de la pequeña ventana. No había pretendido esconder la verdad a Fénix; había sido la última petición de Bancroft. ¿No entendía Fénix que él nunca habría podido romper su palabra?

-¡Teniente!

Fénix se sobresaltó e intentó mirar a Aníbal, pero las emociones habían cogido su pago y eso era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

Aníbal se irritó y miró a M.A., quien meramente encogió sus fuertes hombros e hizo un ademán de encender la televisión. Se detuvo cuando vio la mirada en los ojos de Aníbal que implicaba que su futuro no sería muy bueno si apretaba el botón. M.A. suspiró y se sentó de nuevo en la silla centrándose en Murdock y Fénix.

-Simplemente hablad, bobos. ¡Estoy perdiéndome mi partido de fútbol!

El tono enfadado de M.A. hizo que Fénix empezara y M.A. enseguida lo lamentó al ver su dolor. M.A. no era un hombre sensible, después de todo, pero podía decir cuándo algún miembro del equipo estaba sufriendo. Eso lo molestó, y suavizó su actitud con ellos momentáneamente. Murdock suspiró dramáticamente, y apoyó la espalda. Se percató de la mirada en los ojos de Aníbal y mantuvo la fija mirada anivelada.

-Es algo que ocurrió hace poco. Me afecta a mí mismo y a Murdock. -Dijo Fénix finalmente, reacio a dar los detalles.

-No os vais a casar, ¿verdad? -Lanzó M.A., determinado añadir un poco de humor brillante a las desanimadas voces de los dos hombres.

Murdock sonrió a M.A.

-No, Billy se pondría celoso.

Aníbal miró a Fénix, aún preocupado con sus propios pensamientos.

-Fénix, somos un equipo. ¿No confías lo suficiente en nosotros como para decirnos qué pasó? Esto te está haciendo vulnerable, chico. Necesitamos saber para poder ayudarte.

Fénix suspiró, sabiendo que Aníbal tenía razón.

-A.J. Bancroft era mi padre. -Dijo finalmente.

Aníbal miró sorprendido por un momento, y entonces se sentó de nuevo en su silla y miró pensativo.

-¿Bancroft es tu padre? -Preguntó M.A. incrédulo.

Fénix asintió.

-Murdock lo descubrió cuando A.J. dejó caer una fotografía mía y de Ellen. A.J. le pidió que se mantuviera en silencio hasta tener una oportunidad de decírmelo él mismo, sólo que murió antes de que eso pudiera ocurrir.

Aníbal asintió.

-¿Te ha afectado no haber podido llegar conocerlo?

Fénix no respondió, pero Aníbal supo que había dado con la verdad. Miró a M.A., quien encogió los hombros de nuevo.

A Aníbal le conmovió la situación de Fénix. Parecía que todos los años (y lágrimas) de ser un huérfano abandonado habían acabado de forma bastante irónica. Adelantándose, cubrió la mano temblorosa de Fénix con la suya y la sujetó firmemente. Fénix alzó la vista con sorpresa, pero aceptó ese reconfortante gesto alegremente y permitió la gentil presión en su mano mientras miraba a Aníbal.

-Es sólo que no sabía cómo contároslo. -Dijo Fénix débilmente. La verdad cobró luz en Aníbal, Fénix se sentía culpable por su falta de confianza.

-¿Quieres saber algo, muchacho? -Le preguntó Aníbal, aclarando su garganta para cubrir el dolor de su propio pasado. -Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía catorce años. Él era el mundo para mí, y todo lo que tengo ahora son memorias que se desvanecen, pero... Aníbal hizo un gesto de barrida con su mano libre, incluyendo a M.A., a Murdock y a Fénix... Ahora tengo otra familia.

Fénix sonrió.

-Sé que tengo una familia, supongo que realmente quería un padre.

Aníbal se sintió un poco herido por el comentario, pues él siempre había sido como una figura paternal para Fénix en el pasado. Permitió que el sentimiento hiriente pasara, asiendo sus emociones antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Tú siempre tendrás un padre, Fénix. -Aníbal apretó más fuerte la mano de Fénix en este punto. -Y dos molestos hermanos que riñen continuamente.

Fénix rió, y parpadeó apartando las súbitas lágrimas.

-Qué estás diciendo, loco. -Dijo M.A. -¡Yo no riño!

-Aníbal se está refiriendo simplemente al hecho de que tienes lo que comúnmente se considera... una mala actitud. -Dijo Murdock, en un sobresaltado y realista acento británico. -¡No nos divertimos!

-¡Yo no tengo una mala actitud! -M.A. empezó a levantarse, sus puños preparados, y Aníbal le hizo un gesto de que se sentara de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Veo lo que quieres decir. -Fénix sonrió y se colocó de forma más cómoda en la colcha.

-Nosotros somos tu familia, Fénix, eso es lo que importa. -Dijo Aníbal.

Fénix asintió y suspiró satisfecho.

-Entonces, ¿queda esta reunión de equipo suspendida, coronel?

Aníbal negó con la cabeza.

-Esta charla familiar ha acabado.

Murdock frotó sus manos alegremente.

-¡Esto me hace sentir tan seguro y cómodo!

Aníbal rió, y entonces miró a M.A.

-Ahora ya puedes encender la televisión, M.A.

**END**

...

**N/T**: ¡Mi primera traducción ! ^_^ ¡Y el primer fic en español de "El Equipo A" aquí! ^o^ Me sorprendió el ver que no había ninguno, ¿cómo es eso? Y, sinceramente, yo no me sentía capaz de escribir uno, al menos por ahora. En cambió leí algunos muy interesantes en inglés. Y, ¿por qué no traducir algunos? ¡Gracias, Georgina, por tu permiso para traducir tu fic! Thanks!


End file.
